Too Soon To Say Goodbye
by roguegirl9929
Summary: An assination attempt on Gaara's life comes way too close to being real.


Too Soon To Say Goodbye Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto and neither do you.  
Temari sobbed into her brother's shoulder as Gaara laid before them, not moving. Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as he thought back to the battle moments before.

Gaara shoved his siblings out of the way and turned to face his attacker, "Shikamaru, get out of here and take my siblings with you"  
Kankuro stepped up next to his brother, "I'm not leaving you alone to fight this guy"  
"Go! I don't want any of you to get hurt. He wants me dead, not you"  
The assasin, without warning, lunged at Gaara, quickly drawing him into a battle. He threw a handful of daggers at Gaara's siblings and Shikamaru, catching his attention. The red head threw a sand sheild up in front of them giving the assasin a chance to plunge a needle into his neck. Gaara's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. Kankuro lunged for the assasin. The attacker quickly took off leaving the four of them behind. Temari ran to her baby brother, "Gaara"  
The redhead's breathing was very shallow and his face was pale. Kankuro knelt down and picked up the needle, "It's poisonous. The poison is strong enough to kill"  
Temari let out a dry sob and buried her head in Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru placed his arm around her, "We'll do anything we can to save him"

Gaara groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. Last he checked he was in the marketplace but now," Where am I"  
Suddenly a voice came from behind him, "Gaara? Is-is that really you"  
Gaara turned slowly and came face to face with a woman he had always wanted to see, "Mom"  
Karura smiled, Its me. My God you've grown. Kazekage now"  
Gaara stood in shock, "Mom how"  
"The poison needle. You're too young to be here. Its not your time yet"  
"Are Temari and Kankuro"  
"They're both fine. You were the only one who was injured"  
Karura hugged her youngest son tightly, "I've wished I could do this for a long time"  
"Mom, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you"  
"Don't even think it. That was your father, not you. You are as special to me as your siblings. I'm so proud of you"  
Gaara sighed, "Thank you"  
Karura hugged him again before sighing, "I don't want to send you back but its not your time yet"  
Gaara nodded, "Bye Mom"  
"I love you. Tell Temari that I'm so proud of her and tell Kankuro that he's really grown up"  
Gaara took a step back and shut his eyes.

Temari sobbed into Kankuro's shoulder as Gaara's breathing stopped, "Please no. Gaara you can't do this to us. Not again. Please God no"  
Kankuro could feel a lump developing in his throat, "Damnitt Gaara, you can't leave us like this. Suna needs you. We need you. Come on baby brother you can't do this"  
Suddenly the Kazekage's thin frame shuddered and he couphed. Gaara's eyes fluttered open, "Can't get rid of me that easily"  
Temari and Kankuro instantly threw their arms around him, hugging him tightly. When they finally realeased him Temari glared at him, "Don't ever do that to us again"  
Gaara nodded weakly. Kankuro slipped Gaara's arm around his shoulder, "Let's get him to the hospital"

Gaara woke up in a sea of white. He could hear the beeping of the heart moniter to his left. Turning his head he saw Kankuro sprawled out in a chair soundly sleeping. Temari was curled up on the couch, her breathing slow and even. Looking to the other side his eyes connected with Shikamaru, "Welcome back to the land of the living"  
"How long have I been unconscious"  
"Two days. You really scared your siblings. They've been taking turns staying up with you"  
"They were both unharmed"  
"Yep"  
"What about you"  
"I'm fine"  
Temari sighed deeply and opened her eyes, "Gaara, you're awake. How are you feeling"  
"I'm fine. Mom wanted me to tell you that she's proud of you"  
"You saw"  
Gaara nodded and Temari's eyes filled with tears again. Temari sat down next to Shikamaru with a sigh, "At least you're back with us"  
They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, her head on Shikamaru's shoulder when Kankuro gave a loud snort from the chair. Temari smiled, "At least we know he's fine. Anybody have any shaving cream?" 


End file.
